I'm Bored
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Maggie's bored and Sarge isn't home. OH NO! What destruction and misfortune shall befall Radiator Springs! Well read to find out!
1. Ramone

"Bored…bored…bored…I am SO bored…" Maggie sighed as she 'stared' at the ceiling. She had been lying there all morning. She had planned on hanging with Sarge that day but he was busy at Boot Camp. Maggie wasn't allowed at the boot camp, not after what happened the last time she was there…

"_Let go!"_

"_He He, No way fleshy."_

"_Stop that! It hurts!"_

"_Oh shut up."_

"_You're crushing me!"_

"_Get over it!"_

_Maggie squirmed as a large green SUV held her down with his tire. Another pulled at her hair, yanking out a few strands as well. Maggie cried as they picked on her and yelped as they pulled out more of her hair._

"_Stop it! Please stop it!" The SUVs just laughed and continued to 'torture' her._

"_Sarge! Fillmore! Doc! Someone! HELP!"_

"_Quiet down, there's nobody around to here you." Maggie flipped them off before screaming her lungs out when the SUV put an enormous amount of pressure on her body. She felt like she was getting crushed._

_Then she heard a screeching of tires and suddenly the weight disappeared. Maggie gasped as air rushed to her lungs._

"_WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?!?!" Maggie heard someone yelling from above her. It took her a second but she realized it was actually Sarge and Sheriff yelling at once._

_Someone nudged her gently and Maggie shakily got up and held onto the vehicle._

"_Hey man, its okay. They're not gunna hurt you ever again." Fillmore held Maggie close with a tire and nuzzled her. Maggie cried silently and listened to screams and yells mixed with the clanging and crunching of metal._

_Later she found out that Sarge had cost each SUV about $600 worth of damage. Once he had finished with the SUVs, Sarge took Maggie from Fillmore and in turn Maggie clung to him and buried her face in the side of his hood._

"_Maggie, for your own safety I want you to stay away from the boot camp." Sarge told her quietly. Maggie just nodded, still terrified after what had happened to her. Sarge and Fillmore didn't leave her side for the rest of the day. Neither did Mater and Red once they heard what had happened._

Maggie shivered at the memory before getting up, "I think…I'll pay Ramone a visit." Maggie got up and left her cone. With some help from Guido she arrived at the store.

"Yo Ramone! You here?"

"Yeah man, I'm here."

"Hello Maggie." Maggie smiled as she sat down near a wall.

"Hey Ramone, Hey Sheriff. So is Donut Boy finally getting a new paint job?"

"Watch it Magpie." Sheriff said in a slightly strict tone.

"Magpie?" Maggie snorted, "Sounds like what Dad used to call me when I was little. Well until he passed away." The girl shrugged before laughing quietly, "I'm bored…"

Ramone looked over at her from painting Sheriff, "Why aren't you with Sarge? You're usually stuck to him like glue."

Maggie merely shrugged again and replied, "Boot Camp."

"Ooh bad for you man." Sheriff's face went from happy to angry when he remembered what happened to her that day.

"Yeah, and now I'm bored. So I figured I'd come bother you." Ramone chuckled, "Hooray for me."

Maggie laughed, "Yep, so you're stuck with me for the rest of the day. Or at least until Sarge gets home." The Impala and Mercury chuckled as Ramone finished Sheriff's paintjob.

"Thanks Ramone."

"No problem man."

As Sheriff passed by Maggie she whispered, "I bet you look great…" Sheriff paused and looked at her slightly, but Maggie was staring ahead of her and was talking to Ramone about his hydraulics.

Sheriff nudged her gently before leaving. Maggie smiled slightly but returned to her conversation.

"So you can, like, bounce on your front tires right?"

"Yeah."

The girl suddenly remembered something she used to do when she was in her world and fell over laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothin. I just remembered one of my friends back home had this old Impala. After he fixed up the hydraulics, a lot like yours, we would sit on the hood and my friend would make the car bounce. We had competitions to see who could stay on the longest. I hold the record for 5 minutes and 37 seconds." Maggie smiled smugly.

"Oh really? Well let's see how good you do on me." Ramone and Maggie grinned at each other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Flo's several of the residents were sipping their lunch when a scream was heard, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Everyone jumped and quickly drove over to Ramone's only to see said Impala bouncing like crazy and Maggie still on his hood. The others just stared confused before Maggie finally flipped off.

The blond landed with a thump in front of Luigi, who fainted in surprise.

"WHOO!!! THAT WAS AWESOME!! HOW'D I DO?!" Maggie said quickly as she laughed.

"6 minutes 18 seconds." Ramone said as he breathed heavily.

"OH YEAH! NEW RECORD!! IN YOUR FACE GREG!!" Maggie danced happily for a moment before she calmed down.

"You okay Ramone?"

The Impala was still breathing deeply, "Yeah…just tired…"

"Oh, Sorry." Maggie giggled again, "But THANK YOU!! You helped me beat my record! Thanks!" Maggie hugged him as best she could before rubbing her wrists.

"Impala riding maybe fun, but MAN its killer on the wrist." The hyper blond laughed quietly. The other cars just rolled their eyes and left.

"See ya Ramone. I'm gunna go find someone else to bug." Maggie waved at her exhausted friend before heading out.

"Now…who to bug next." An evil smile crept onto the teens face as she heard a familiar engine revving.

"Oh Lightning!" Maggie called innocently and went to find him.

Me: _snickers_ Go Maggie! Okay this is a weird one. It was originally a One Shot but now it's a small off to the side series with Maggie buggin the crap out of everybody. Next chapter? LIGHTNING!!


	2. Lightning

Me: I'm Bored chapter 2!

Maggie's evil smile quickly changed as she came up behind Lightning. She reached out while he was talking and tapped him on the tail fin, "Hey Lightning?" Maggie blinked as she felt wind blow in her face when Lightning sped forward.

"MAGGIE! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lightning said as he caught his breath.

"Uh…Sorry? So, whatcha doin?" Maggie said as she put her hands behind her back and swung her body in a slight circle like a little girl. Lightning smiled at her, "I'm talking with Doc about my next race. Why aren't you with Sarge?"

"Boot Camp."

"Ah."

Maggie tilted her head before swinging her body again, "So whatcha doin?"

"I just told you."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-hu."

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-hu."

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!?!?!?!"

Lightning and Maggie quickly closed their mouths as Doc snapped at them. Maggie looked down at the ground while Lightning shuffled his tires.

"My hood's already killing me enough today and I don't need you two making it worse."

"Sorry Doc."

"Sorry…" Maggie muttered as she drew wonky circles in the dirt.

After about five minutes Maggie looked over to where she heard Lightning's engine.

"Hey Lightning?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatcha doin?"

"SHUT UP!!!!"


	3. Luigi! No wait, Guido!

Maggie laughed at Lightning's annoyance and his behind Red. As she laughed she began to ponder whom to bug next. Certainly not Mater. Dear God no, there's no way to bug that dude. Doc? NO!! Doc in a bad mood plus annoying human equals BAD FOR MAGGIE!!

As Maggie pondered a voice interrupted her thoughts, "Why the tires are here?" Suddenly a light bulb went off in Maggie's head.

"Luigi…perfect!"

It took her a moment to find Luigi's but once she did she smiled as she listened to Luigi and Guido argue. Luigi and Guido continued to argue and Guido would move tires while Luigi would put them back.

Maggie crossed her arms and waited for a around five minutes before…

"HEY LUIGI!!"

Guido fainted at her sudden outburst while Luigi jumped, "Yes-a Maggie?" Maggie once again put her hands behind her back and swung in a little circle and answered, "Whatcha doin?"

Luigi smiled, "Guido and I are trying to decide where-a to put the tires."

"Ah. Why?"

"We want-a are store to look good."

Maggie tilted her head, "Why?"

"So we can-a make money."

"Why?"

This continued on for a good thirty minutes before Guido's patience snapped, "Intende due mettere una marmitta in essa?! Già abbastanza!"

Luigi stared at Guido mouth agape while Maggie could only guess at what he had said.

"I'm guessing he told us to stop?"

"Yes."

Maggie blinked and waited a minute and then…

"Why?"

"MAGGIE!!"

* * *

Me: Oh and 'Intende due mattere una marmitta in essa?! Gia abbastanza!' means 'Will you two put a muffler in it?! Enough already!'


	4. Red

"MAGGIE!!"

Said girl dashed away laughing and returned to her cone.

"Oh man this is fun! Now…who to do next?"

"Maggie! Maggie! Maggie!" Maggie turned her head towards the call.

"Hey Sammy. Got any Idea who I should do next?" Sammy chirped and said, "Red! Red! Red!" Sammy then proceeded to make sounds like Red's siren. And once again the evil grin appeared.

"What an excellent idea! All I need is some brown string…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_When you're feeling lonely, lost and let down  
Seems like those dark skies are following you around  
And life's just one big shade of gray  
You wonder if you'll see the light of day"_

Red smiled as the radio played one of his favorite songs. Red turned his attention to his flowers. He smiled at them and turned on his hose. After spraying the first two he turned when Lizzie yelled at him, "Red? Can you turn up the radio?"

Red blinked confused but went over and turned it up. Once he returned to his flowers he did a double take when one of the tires holding the flowers had been moved.

No one was around to move it so Red glanced around then moved the flower into place. He turned on his hose and rewatered the first two and when he got to the third it moved.

Red jumped back but moved foreword slowly to put the tire back in its place. Five seconds later it moved again. Red stared at it wide-eyed, but moved it back into place.

This continued on for nearly 45 minutes until Red became irritated. Maggie, however, was having numerous fits of silent laughter. Red's eyes narrowed as he remembered the time when Mater had pulled the same prank as what was happening now.

Thinking it was once again Mater; Red grabbed the string and yanked it hard. A scream answered him. A female scream.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Maggie was sitting in Doc's office as he wrapped her hand. Maggie laughed stupidly as Doc scolded her.

"What were you thinking Maggie?"

"I was thinking it was funny." Doc rolled his eyes and purposely tightened the bandage slightly more then was necessary.

"Ow!" Maggie grumbled and rubbed her hand slightly. "You did that on purpose."

Maggie walked outside and was immediately bombarded when Red started to nuzzle her in apology. Maggie laughed, "Its okay Red, its not your fault." Red smiled but continued to nuzzle her.

Maggie, on the other hand, was already thinking about whom to bother next.

* * *

Me: Just to clarify, Maggie had the string wrapped around her hand slightly so when Red yanked it, it sliced her hand. 


	5. Sheriff

Once Maggie had escaped Red's nuzzles of doom she headed towards her next victim. Sheriff. Sheriff was currently napping near Luigi's. She followed the sound of his engine before plopping down in front of him.

She waited a moment to make sure Sheriff was asleep and started making faces at him. Flo, Ramone, Red, Luigi, Guido, Lightning, Sally, and Doc saw what she was doing and stifled their laughter.

Maggie continued to make faces at the sleeping Sheriff for 15 minutes or so, all the while the others were forcing themselves not to laugh, then Maggie heard Sheriff starting to wake.

So she just smiled and put her hands in her lap as Sheriff stretched and yawned.

"Whoa dude, bad breath." Sheriff jumped back startled, "Maggie?!"

"Yep. Did you know your breath smells like donuts?"

"Well…I…uh…"

"That's weird. So whatcha doin?" Sheriff raised an eye ridge, "Something tells me you've been saying that all day."

"No!! Not of coarse not!" Sheriff looked over at the others who were shaking their heads.

"They're shaking their heads aren't they?"

"Yes." A random memory smacked Maggie in the face.

"Must obey the taco man!!"

"What?"

Maggie jumped up and put her hands on Sheriff's hood while leaning close to his eyes, "I love the little tacos, I love them _good_." Sheriff blinked, "That's…nice…"

Maggie inched closer, "I _need _tacos, I need them or I will explode. That happens to me sometimes."

Maggie gets all teary, "Oh I can't take it, your to smart for me. Keith is planning a surprise party for you after school and he's gunna bring all the kids because he loves you. That boy loves you so much!" Then Maggie smiled, "I'm making the cake!"

The blonde tilted her head, "I wanna be a mongoose. Can I be a mongoose dog?" Sheriff was staring at her like 'WTF'?!

"I'm gunna sing the doom song now!" Maggie started to sing the high pitched song and after only a few seconds, Sheriff's eye was twitching. Suddenly Maggie Sheriff a demented look, "It's got _chicken legs!_"

Sheriff backed away from her, "What are you talking about?!"

"I'M RUNNING!! IM RUNNING!!!" The spazzed out girl ran around before running into Sheriff.

"Aww…I wanted to explode."

"You had sugar didn't you?"

"Yes...wait a minute…no"

Doc looked over at Sally, "We're doomed."

"YAY WE'RE DOOMED!!" Maggie pointed to where she heard Mack's engine, "Why is his head so big? WHY IS HIS HEAD SO BIG?!?!?!?!"

Sheriff grabbed Maggie's shirt, "MAGGIE!! Calm down!!"

She gave him a silly look, "SSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Fillmore had awoken from his nap and pulled up just in time to see Maggie run into Sheriff. Maggie looked over at Fillmore and said in a cute little voice, "Hooray for Earth!"

Ramone went over to her, "Hey man, you okay?"

"Awww…somebody needs a hug!" Ramone quickly backed away. Maggie laughed before flicking her head in the direction of four familiar engines coming there way.

"SNOT ROD!! DJ!! BOOST!!! WINGO!!" Maggie ran towards the engines screaming.

"Those boys are in for some trouble…" Sheriff muttered as he shook his head.

* * *

Me: HOORAY FOR GIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Snot Rod

Me: This chapter is dedicated to Deadly Fangs. YOU GO GIRL!! LOVE YOUR STORY!! _hugs Rocket_ LOVE YA ROCKET!!

* * *

As DJ, Snot Rod, Boost, and Wingo slowed down Maggie stopped running and smiled at them calmly. 

"Yo Maggie! What up?" Boost said.

"Not much. Just creepin out the others by pretending I had sugar."

The guys laughed before Snot Rod sneezed. Although she couldn't see the flames Maggie stepped back feeling the heat.

"Bless you."

Snot Rod sniffled slightly, "Thanks." He nudged her slightly. Boost rolled his eyes, "So what you planning on doing now?"

"I need to find someone else to bug. I've done Sheriff, Red, Luigi-er-Guido, Ramone, and Lightning. But I think I found my next victim." Maggie then tilted her head.

"Ey Snot Rod?"

"Yeah?"

"Your name isn't really Snot Rod is it?"

'Well…no…"

"What is it?"

"I don't think I need to tell you that." Snot Rod said quietly. Maggie smirked and walked towards him before she suddenly jumped on him and sat on the very top of him.

"Hey! Get down from there!"

"NO!" Maggie giggled and bent over so her face was right in front of Snot Rod's eyes.

"Make me Booger Boy." The other tuners snickered as Snot Rod growled.

"Don't call me that!"

"BOOGER BOY!! BOOGER BOY!! BOOGER BOY!! SNOT ROD IS A BOOGER BOY!!" Maggie laughed insanely as she sat back up. DJ snorted, "Booger Boy. Hey you should get that on your license plate."

Snot Rod glared him too, "You're not helping DJ. Now get off Ma…ah…ah…ACHOO!!!" When Snot Rod shot off like a bullet, Maggie miraculously held on. Once he slowed to a stop she whooped, "WOO HOO!!! THROW SOME DIRT IN HIS FACE SO I CAN DO THAT AGAIN!!!"

The tuners busted up laughing; even Snot Rod couldn't help but laugh. Maggie laughed so hard she fell off Snot Rod and hit the ground. The tuners stopped laughing and quickly went to see if she was okay but Maggie just kept laughing.

"That was so freakin awesome!! Dude make that sneeze a feature! That was SO COOL!! Oh man, dude you can haul some tailfin with that sneeze. Don't you ever fix that…whatever it is; I forget what it's called!"

The blonde finally calmed down and sat up, "Oh man, we gotta do that again."

Snot Rod was about to reply when a loud horn interrupted him.

"MACK!! MACK'S NEXT!!!!" Maggie jumped to her feet and ran towards the sound of Mack's engine.

The tuners snickered and Boost said, "That semi's in for it now."

* * *

Me: MACK IS GOING DOWN!! 


	7. Mack

Me: Okay Twilit now its Mack's turn.

* * *

The large red semi yawned as he drank his fuel. Mack closed his eyes and shook his head trying to wake himself up fully. When he leaned forward to take a sip of his fuel he found it wasn't there.

"What in the?" Mack looked around and discovered his oil 5 feet to the left from where it had been in the first place. Mack gave the oil can a confused stare but pushed it back where it had been in the first place.

"Hey Mack." Mack turned and saw Lightning and Sally.

"Hey Boss. Hey Sally."

Sally smiled at him, "Hello Mack. You look really tired."

"Yeah I was up all night hauling some crates from town to town. Sometimes I wish I hadn't taken on the job."

Lightning laughed, "Well you did say you were always bored. I thought you were going to stick with it until the racing season came around."

"I am. I'm just tired."

"Well get some rest, can't have you falling asleep on duty. Again." Lightning winked at the semi before leaving with Sally.

Mack chuckled before turning back to his oil and jumped in surprise when he found it 5 feet to right of where it had been originally.

"Okay…who's ever doing this, it ain't funny…" Mack looked around cautiously as he pulled the oil back to him.

"Hi Mack!"

The semi jumped but smiled when he saw Maggie.

"Hey Maggie. Did you s…oh wait…sorry…" Maggie waved her hand, "Yeah sure whatever. So whatcha been up to?" She said cheerfully. Mack shrugged, "Not much. Hauling, Drinking, Sleeping. Although the latter I'm not getting much of."

"Aww…well that's not good!! Everyone needs their sleep! You seem jittery, what's up?"

"Well somehow my oil keeps moving, but I don't know how…" Mack said with a sigh.

"Oh now that's just creepy. Well see ya!" Maggie left quickly, and she was snickering. Mack shook his head then looked over at where Ramone was talking to Luigi about getting the bug some hydraulics.

The truck just laughed and looked down at the ground yelped in surprise when he saw his oil can 2 inches from his face. Mack just accepted it as he had pulled up and didn't realize it.

"I DON'T-A WANT HYROLICS!!" Mack looked over and stifled his laughter at the angry Luigi and calm Ramone.

After he had gotten control of his laughter, Mack once again leaned forward to take a sip of his oil but it ONCE AGAIN wasn't there. His eye twitched when he saw it was all the way across on the other side of Flo's.

"THAT'S IT!! WHO KEEPS MOVING MY DRINK?!!"

His answer was a loud burst of maniacal laughter from behind him.

"MAGGIE!!"

"SORRY DUDE!! COULDN'T RESIST!!" Suddenly Maggie's watch started beeping and she screamed happily.

"BOOT CAMPS OVER!! YES!!!" Maggie ran over to Sarge's as fast as she dared to wait for the Jeep. Mack sighed and slowly went to get his drink…again…


	8. Sarge

Me: Okay final chapter. But don't worry, THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL!!!

* * *

"When the last eagle flies  
Over the last crumbling mountain  
And the last lion roars  
At the last dusty fountain  
In the shadows of all the forests  
Though she may be old and worn  
They will stare unbelieving  
At the last unicorn…" Maggie sang quietly as she waited for Sarge. She had been waiting 10 minutes now and she was getting bored. Just as she was about to sing with next verse she heard a familiar, very loud, engine.

The blonde smiled and hid in the bushes. She knew he would see her, but it was still fun to try.

Sarge grumbled as he drove home. His axles were killing him. Although he hated to admit it, he was getting old. There was no denying it. Sarge paused at his door and looked around. Maggie was usually here waiting for him.

The Jeep shook his head; sometimes that humans smile and cheerful attitude was all he had to look forward to in the evenings. But clearly today wasn't one of those days. Sarge sighed as he opened his door.

"HI SARGE!!" Maggie yelled as she popped out of her hiding place. Sarge jumped back surprised, "Maggie!! Don't do that! Are you trying to give an old sergeant an engine failure?!"

"Oh come on, your not that old." Maggie said as she climbed out of the bushes but stumbled when her foot got caught in between two branches. Sarge managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Old is an understatement." Sarge grumbled as he helped her up.

"You're old, so what? How many young jeeps know every military maneuver from 3 different wars? How many young jeeps can complete a difficult obstacle course in less than 3 minutes? And how many young jeeps have me for their best friend? Okay second best friend. Can't forget Fillmore." Maggie said happily.

Sarge chuckled, she had a point.

"Now say it."

"Say what?"

"Say you're not old."

Sarge rolled his eyes but smiled, "I'm not old."

"Again."

"I'm not old."

"Again!"

"I'm not old!"

Maggie giggled, "Now don't you feel better?"

The Jeep had to admit he did feel better, "Alright, I admit I do feel better. Are you coming in or not?" Maggie laughed and put a hand on his hood as he led her to his living room.

The girl happily plopped down on the carpet and laid down, "This is so soft!" Sarge chuckled as he fetched a can of oil and a bottle of water he had in his fridge. He had started keeping the water on hand ever since Maggie had taken a liking to visiting him after work.

"So, did those SUVs give ya anymore trouble?" Maggie asked as she continued to lie on the floor. Sarge relaxed extremely low on his axles and drank his oil slowly, "No. They've been surprisingly good ever since your last visit."

"I should think so after the beating you gave them…hey Sarge?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you protect me? I mean I know you would have anyway, but you could have just shoved them away. But instead you beat the crud out of them. Why?"

Sarge hadn't expected her to ask that question. He didn't say anything for a good while as he pondered over how to answer her without revealing his true feelings.

"You are very special Maggie."

"I am?"

"Yes. And I don't just mean because you're a human. You are one of the few people who I would call a true friend. Although I have only known you for a short time, I can talk to you about things I can't even talk to Fillmore about. I couldn't just let them hurt you like that." Sarge turned to her and gently rubbed her side with his grill.

Maggie thought about what he said and responded, "It's because I'm a girl isn't it?"

"What?"

"People can talk to girls a lot easier then they can talk to other guys. It's a basic little, fact thingy." Maggie blinked then laughed, "Wow. That sounded real intelligent."

The two laughed quietly at each other for a good while before everything went silent. Sarge looked over at Maggie who had sat up and was sipping her water. He smiled slightly and slowly got behind her and pressed his grill against her back.

"Oh it's warm…" Maggie said with a slight laugh. "That feels surprisingly good." The Jeep chuckled and gingerly nuzzled her back and side with his grill.

"Crusty old sergeant my butt. More like cuddly pussycat." The human giggled as his grill ticked her sides. "Hey stop! That tickles!"

"Oh really?" Maggie could tell by his tone of voice she was in for it now.

"Oh crud!" The blonde scrambled up and started to run and hide as Sarge chased her, both laughing the entire time.


End file.
